Our Love Story
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: Neji couldn't believe it. "Stay away from him!" It was a denial of his love. How could Hiashi do that to him? SasuNeji.
1. An Arguement Never Ends

Hi! I'm back with a new fic! It was a sudden inspiration spur after hearing "Love Story" :) Hope you'll enjoy this piece of work! :D

**Warning: Yaoi, a bit of OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. Just my words :)**

* * *

His eyes…They were beautiful. Those hazel eyes would sparkle like water glistening under the sun. It was too perfect for any normal human being.

But, I knew from the start that he wasn't normal. He was special.

And I loved every bit of him.

His lips, his hair, his sweet smile. I found myself smiling every time I laid eyes on him.

He is my Romeo.

_Now, if only you know how I feel._

--

"You are not allowed to meet this man!" Hiashi roared at his nephew as the latter felt tears stinging his lilac eyes.

"But, why?! I thought you wanted me to get married and find myself a husband!" Neji couldn't hold it any longer as he felt a small tear trickle down his cheeks. He tried to talk as calmly as he normally would. But the man he was denying him from was his life – how could he ever agree to let him go that easily?

"Yes. But this man is of bad blood. His brother murdered the whole Uchiha clan! How could I let such a barbaric boy be my son-in-law?" Hiashi's anger was raging inside of him. What was Neji thinking? How could he fall in love with such a beast?

"That was his brother! I'm talking about Sasuke here! He's much more different than you would ever imagine!" Neji wiped his salty tear from his face and threw his headband to the carpeted floor of the Hyuuga's mansion.

"I'll even give up my status as a Jounin to prove that to you!"

Hiashi gasped. Neji worked so hard to get where he is today. Now he wants to give all that up just to get married to that so-called prince?

"You did everything you could to get to this step! You do not just throw away your future like that, Neji!" Neji shook his head.

"You are wrong. I love him forever. You can never take me away from him!"

_Wham!_

A loud sound vibrated throughout the mansion as Hiashi laid a hand across the younger Hyuuga's cheek.

Neji's eyes widened as the pain shot through his body. Did he really…?

Hiashi couldn't believe it himself.

"…I'm so…sorry, Neji -"

"Shut up!" His commanding voice echoed. He felt his heart skip a beat. For the first time, he thought Sasuke wasn't worth everything after all.

But, he quickly wiped that off from his mind and a hurt and humiliated side of Neji appeared on the young prodigy's face. Why was this happening to him, of all people?

"Just leave me alone!" was the only other thing Neji said before the younger Hyuuga felt another tear trickle down and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Neji! Neji, I'm sorry!"

But, Neji just kept running. He couldn't lose to his uncle. He couldn't. Not when the fate of his love is in his hands.

He couldn't.

"Go away!"

Neji slammed the door, sat on his bed and just cried.

Little did he know, a shadow lingered outside the window of his room.

Saying a goodbye, and shedding a tear.

* * *

Haha, told you that this fic was all drama-ish :D But hope you do review! :) And favourite, alert.... :D I'll update as soon as I can! :)


	2. Tears and Rain

Phew. Finally, I wrote this chapter. Thanks for to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :D Well, here goes... :)

* * *

The lone figure trudged back home, tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't going to let someone he loved go through hell just because he loved him. He couldn't let him suffer.

The shadow stood still. Raindrops began to make the soft pitter-patter sound as it landed on his face. He was gorgeous – with onyx eyes and raven hair. It was no wonder Neji fancied him.

On second thought, Neji didn't just fancy him.

He loved him.

His fringe covered his eyes as he looked down at the puddle of water between his legs. He then saw his reflection. Handsome, sweet... But was it all just on the outside?

Ever since he came to know the Hyuuga, the long haired teenager had taken a special place in his heart. But because of that special place, he now caused Neji so much pain... All because of his selfish love.

Love. Was it really worth all this pain? That deep, strong, burning feeling inside. Sometimes, he really can't decipher it. It can change so fast. How will he know if he'll ever love Neji ten years from now?

_A relationship takes years to build, but just a second to destroy it._

But he just has to take that chance. Because Neji is his lover. Now and forever.

A smile curled up on his stoic face and Uchiha Sasuke looked up at the dark, grey sky.

One day, that sky would be all cleared and all that's left would be the bright, blue sky.

--

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Sasuke approached the blonde as the latter stopped eating his favourite ramen and turned to the Uchiha.

"Since when did you ever need my help?" Naruto leaned his head on hand and glanced at his ramen.

"Is it about Neji? Well, the last I heard was that his uncle vehemently disagreed with his choice."

"Of course I know about that. But, could you help me pass Neji a message?"

Naruto looked shocked. Never would he imagine the younger Uchiha asking Naruto _nicely_ to do an errand for him. Maybe Hyuuga did mean so much to him, though he could never understand why they would go through so much trouble to get together.

"Eh, okay. I'll try to pass it to him by tonight."

"Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke smiled warmly at the nine-tailed fox and he walked off, his onyx eyes looking distant.

It was in that moment that Naruto understood the urgency of this. He quickly finished his ramen (no matter how urgent, ramen was more important) and went off to get his errand done.

'_Don't worry Neji. I'll be there.'_

* * *

That's done! :) I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a five chapter thing. Hmm, I think I will though :) :D But thanks for reading this! Hopefully, the next chapter will be out by next week. Thanks! :)


End file.
